ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters 6
Ghostbusters 6 is the sixth issue in an ongoing Ghostbusters comic book series by IDW Publishing. Also issued as a library binding book by Spotlight, retitled "Ghostbusters Volume Two: The Most Magical Place on Earth, Part 2". Plot Thanks to the contract they signed, the Ghostbusters are temporarily barred by Walter Peck from taking any work (without his express permission) in New York City. The Ghostbusters skirt the edict by taking a job in Schenectady. It's a simple haunted amusement park upstate-what could possibly go wrong? IDW February Solicitations 11/17/11 Cast Kylie Griffin Ray Stantz Egon Spengler Peter Venkman Winston Zeddemore Ted and Annette Fleming Ron Alexander Harry Possessed Stuffed Dolls Possessed Bruce Statue Possessed Carousel Horses Scotty Bruce the Horrible Chimp Manifestation Hungry Manitou Jeremy and Cindy Rachel Unglighter Koza'Rai Gozer Idulnas Senta Equipment Powers of Darkness Magical Paths to Fortune and Power Proton Pack Particle Thrower Ecto Goggles Radio Giga meter Proton Pistol Trap Items Portrait of Eleanor Twitty Archangel's Gallbladder Portrait of G. Sedgewick Stay Puft Figure Locations Ray's Occult Books Fantastic Land Development On October 9, 2011, Tristan Jones tweeted he will be working on another cover for the series.TRexJones Tweet 10/9/11 On October 12, 2011, Ghostbusters.net made note Cover B pays homage to the Ramones and their self-titled debut album from April 23, 1976. Vincent Nordone, Patrick Creel and Robert Pearson are used as references for this cover.Ghostbusters News articleRamones (album) article on wikipedia On October 12, 2011, Tristan Jones revealed his cover for Issue #6.TristJones deviation On November 13, 2011, Erik Burnham tweeted he was 4 pages of dialogue away from finishing the script for Issue #6. He also notes using a better alternate to a joke he knew wouldn't make it to the final version of the comic.erikburnham Tweet #1 11/13/11erikburnham Tweet #2 11/13/11 On November 15, 2011, Nick Runge confirmed the Ramones cover was switched to Issue #6 Nick Runge Comic Cove reply On November 22, 2011, Erik Burnham revealed the new character from Issue #3, Ron Alexander, will show up again in Issue #6.Erik Burnham Fan Page 11/22/11 On January 9, 2012, Erik Burnham also provided another hint of the second arc, a bit of a specific nod to Ghostbusters II (Not Vigo).erikburnham Tweet 1/9/12 On January 10, 2012, Dan Schoening provided another hint about the second arc: evil monkeys.Dapper Dan Blogspot 1/10/12 On December 14, 2011, Dan Schoening tweeted he was currently penciling Issue #6.Dapperpomade Tweet 12/14/11 On December 15, 2011, Tristan Jones tweeted he was doing work on #6 and "stepping outside of the comfort zone art-wise." TRexJones Tweet 12/15/11 On December 16, 2011, Tristan Jones posted a work in progress teaser for #6.TRexJones Tweet 12/16/11Instagram teaser 12/16/11 On January 3, 2012, Tristan Jones posted part of an image that read "Senta - The golden child of the Wrath - Keeper of the Ages" and John Horace Tobin's name obscured in the passage itself.Tristan Jones Instagram 1/3/12TRexJones Tweet 1/3/12 Jones later hinted Tobin "did whatever he did on this right before he died, I believe..." Tristan Jones post on Ghostbusters Fans 1/3/12 On January 17, 2012, Erik Burnham hinted the character making a special appearance in #5 also figures in #6.Erik Burnham Post Ghostbusters Fans 1/17/12 On January 18, 2012, Erik Burnham posted Cover A.IDW Forums Erik Burnham Post 1/18/12 On February 9, 2012, a cover, credits, and seven page preview was posted.MTV Geek! 2/9/12 On February 12, 2012, Erik Burnham revealed he requested a certain scene bear a reference to Edward Hopper's "Nighthawks," a famous 1942 painting depicting people sitting in a downtown diner late at night.Erik Burnham reply Ghostbusters Fans 2/13/12 On February 16, 2012, Luis Delgado posted unlettered versions of page 8, 16, and 19.Luis Delgado deviantArt 2/16/12Luis Delgado deviantArt 2/16/12Luis Delgado deviantArt 2/16/12 On July 14, 2013, Dan Schoening posted a rough of unused covers for Issue #6. "Unused Ghostbusters Comic Covers" Dan Schoening deviantArt 7/14/13 Trivia *Page One **The city of Poughkeepsie is mentioned by Kylie. **The Spates Catalog symbol is still visible in the Ray's Occult storefront. **The book Kylie looks at is Powers of Darkness is from "Witchy Woman" **To the left of Ray is the Mink Coat from Ghostbusters II. *Page Three **The fountain is the head of Blackie as the Guardian from "The Long, Long, Long, etc. Goodbye" *Page Four **Ted and Annette Fleming from Louis' party in Ghostbusters are outside the diner **Janine's red Volkswagen Beetle convertible from The Real Ghostbusters is parked near the diner **The diner is an homage to Edward Hopper's Nighthawks **The diner and proprietor are El's Diner and El are from "The Man Who Never Reached Home" **The patron next to Ron appears to be a human version of the Bus Ghost from "Ghostbuster of the Year" **The Canned Ghost poster on the wall is from Coca-Cola's "Ghost in a Can" promotion **On the wall is a photo of Uncle Horace from "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Ghost?" **The "crime down 30%" newspaper is from "Ghost Busted" **In the online preview, magnified, inside the newspaper, Gozer's "Choose or Perish" quote from Ghostbusters is embedded. **Luis Delgado's 15 easter egg is a part number on the equipment schematic hidden in the newspaper. **Excerpts of Issue #6's script are in the newspaper below the equipment schematic. *Page Five **Behind Ray are stuffed dolls of Azetlor from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions), Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, Lizardo from "Attack of the B-Movie Monsters," Copycat in burger form from "The Copycat," Genie in its true form from "Janine's Genie," and the H2 Ghost from the Kenner toyline **Peter pulls Ray's ear to get the truth like in Ghostbusters II **The ride behind Peter is from "The Bogeyman Is Back" (first seen at about the 04:12 mark) *Page Six **The Venus fly trap seen by the booth and later on in the comic is the Insect Trapper from the Ghostbusters Sega game. **There is a Murray the Mantis doll in the stand, from "The Revenge of Murray the Mantis" **Ray mentions the Boogieman. **The Fantastic Bruce monkeys say "ootini," a reference to a colloquial utterance used by the Jawas of Tatooine from Star Wars Episode Four.Erik Burnham post Ghostbusters Fans 2/25/12ootini.net *Page Ten **The entrance where the kidnapped Ghostbusters are taken in the transmogrified Big Apple Amusement Park in "The Bogeyman Is Back" (about 04:45 mark) is present. **The front sign for Cheap Thrills Amusement Park in "Rollerghoster" is above the Big Apple one. **The Pillar of New York from "Beneath These Streets" is present in the background. *Page 11 **The rocket is the Star Jets ride from Tokyo Disneyland's Tomorrowland **The Creature swarms around the Star Jets ride. **The Sorta/Kinda Tree from "Knock, Knock" is next to the ride. *Page 19 **Winston's and Peter's souls, seen from the Manitou's point of view, is an homage to Alex Sinclair and the Black Lantern Corps point of view from the recent Green Lantern arc from DC Comics.Luis Delgado deviantArt 2/16/12 *Page 20 **In panel 3, the man in the red shirt is visually based on Ghostbusters fan Justin Brushett. *Page 21 **Rachel Unglighter went to Columbia University after all. Her college I.D. Card is seen. **The Cult of Gozer insignia is based on a T-shirt design. **The Gozer photo is from Tristan Jones' Tobin's Spirit Guide art, posted in November 2008."Ghostbusters - Gozer" Tristan Jones deviantArt 11/5/08 **Of photo of Rachel was taken before the Displaced Aggression event at 6 pm in Times Square. *Page 22 **The file mentions of the Cult of Gozer, Ivo Shandor, and the Gozerian Codex of Ghostbusters: The Video Game fame **Mount Sinai Hospital is mentioned. **Felix's last name is a reference to Clark Ashton Smith. *Page 23 **The page mentions John Horace Tobin **Also mentioned is Heironymus Van Aachen from "Egon's Ghost" *Cover A **One of the dolls is of Zonk from "Ghosts R Us" **A Hotel Boudreaux brochure from "Play Them Ragtime Boos" lies on the ground **Another doll is of the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. *Cover RI **The dolls are of: ***Stay Puft Marshmallow Man ***No-Ghost Sign ***Murray the Mantis ***Toy Factory plushies of the Ghostbusters, Slimer, and Stay Puft Marshmallow Man ***Dopey Dog *On page 17 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6, on Rachel's right is Senta, revealed in Volume 1 Issue #6's PCOC file. External links References See also *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series Gallery GhostbustersIssue6OngoingCoverA.jpg|Cover A GhostbustersIssueSixOngoingCoverB.jpg|Cover B Ramones GhostbustersIssue6OngoingCoverRIteaser.jpg|Cover RI Preview GhostbustersIssue6OngoingCoverRI.jpg|Cover RI GhostbustersIssueSixOngoingCredits.jpg|Credits Page GhostbustersOngoingIssue6UnusedCovers.jpg|Unused Covers Rough GBVol2Part2ALibraryBindingBookBySpotlightSc01.png|Cover of library binding book re-issue by Spotlight Category:IDW Contents